It's Just a Story, isn't it?
by xxMsMegan95xx
Summary: When Kaylee Owens is forced to go to a summer camp with her best friend, Heather Gibbs, she realizes that maybe Jason Voorhees is more than just a campfire story.


_When Kaylee Owens is forced to go to a summer camp with her best friend, Heather Gibbs, she realizes that maybe Jason Voorhees is more than just a campfire story._

I don't own anything except my OC'S. Enjoy and Review!

The blazing summer heat was just too much for Kaylee to handle as she started to fan herself with the notebook that was on her lap. She looked out the window and wondered how she even got roped into going to this stupid place with people she didn't even like. Glancing over at the petite blonde sitting next to her she remembered.

Heather had always loved the outdoors and loved going to camps. Kaylee was never one to enjoy the great outdoors, and her parents thought that a little time outdoors will get her social life up and going. So, when Heather told her parents about this counseling job at a camp, without thinking they said Kaylee would love to go. Kaylee was 19 years old and it was the summer before she was suppose to start college, Kaylee had tons of friends, sure she liked to stay at home on a Friday night and not go to parties, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have any friends. Possibly the real reason is so her parents could have alone time, gross.

"Alright we're about an hour away from Camp Adventure!" An elderly woman stood up in the front to announce. Kaylee looked around the bus to notice the excitement on everyone's faces, including Heather's.

"Are you excited?" The huge smile on Heather's face only made Kaylee smile and nod. She wasn't about to ruin this for her friend. She was at least going to try and enjoy herself this summer no matter how much it's going to kill her.

She looked up to see a beach blonde stand up and smile as she spoke, "Once we arrive we will be split into groups and assigned kids. Your kids are your responsibility for the entire summer, so please don't lose them."

Recognizing the voice Kaylee could only roll her eyes. The blonde was Phoebe Bowman. In Kaylee's eyes she was the biggest slut on the planet. Well, anyone with the nickname 'Phoebe Blowman' is bound to be pretty easy. Although she puts on the angle act around an adult, and the bitchy act around any girl who stands as a treat to her. Kaylee remembered the time she got on her bad list in the eighth grade, when she got a little to close to Phoebe's boy toy of the week. It wasn't Kaylee's fault she had a project due with him.

"I hope I don't get paired with anyone I don't like. I don't want to be miserable this summer." Kaylee was snapped out of her thoughts at Heather's voice.

"Who do you want to be paired with? No one here is worth hanging around all summer."

Heather shrugged.

"Well there is Ryan. He's sexy, I wouldn't mind hanging with him all summer." She laughed wagging her eye brows. Kaylee looked toward the back of the bus to look at the boy in question. Heather was right; he's not a bad looking boy. He had the nice body, tan skin, and the face of a god. Plus she's pretty sure that if he took his shirt off that he would have a nice pair of abbs. But, what caught her eye was the boy sitting next to him looking out the window. She took note of his dark wavy hair, toned body, and the brightness of his eyes. Kaylee couldn't help the blush that washed over her face when the boy met her gaze.

"Alright Campers we're here!" Tearing her gaze away from the boy she looked up to notice everyone standing up to get off the bus. When she saw Heather get up she followed suit to do the same. Walking off the bus she stood in the line that was beginning to form in front of a cabin.

"When I call your names I want you to come up here, pick up your team color, and I'll give you the key to your cabin. Then you're free to do whatever you want, the children won't be here until bright and early tomorrow morning," Glancing down at the clip board in her hands she began, "Alright, team blue, Cash Jefferson, Kaylee Owens, Heather Gibbs, and Reese Newton."

Kaylee picked up her bag and followed Heather up to the stand. Heather grabbed the shirts and Kaylee grabbed the cabin keys.

"I'm happy now that I know I'll be with you!" The sparkle in Heather's eyes only made Kaylee laugh, hearing footsteps behind them they stopped and turned around.

"I forgot about you guys," laughing Heather extended her hand, "hi I'm Heather, and this is Kaylee."

When Kaylee looked up she saw that she was paired up with the kid from the bus. Smiling he shook Heather's hand, "Hi, I'm Cash, and this is Reese." He said pointing to the boy standing next to him.

"Cash?" Kaylee couldn't help but laugh; I mean what kind of name is Cash?

"Yeah," He smiled and began his story, "My parents were huge fans of Johnny Cash, and me being the first son they had, well I was the lucky one to be named after him," We began walking toward our cabin seeing that it was the very first one that was closet to the lake. "I think I'd rather have my name then what my brother has." He laughed just thinking of it.

"What's your brother's name?"

"Floyd," Cash laughed even harder, seeing the laughter Kaylee couldn't help but laugh too, "Besides being Johnny Cash fans, they were also huge Pink Floyd fans."

"Well, Johnny Cash isn't so bad,"

Cash looked over at Kaylee and stopped her before she could continue, "Yeah, he isn't bad if your not named after him. People call me CJ instead of Cash though."

"I don't know, I kind of like the name Cash." As soon as it came out of her mouth she wished she hadn't. She quickly looked over to see Cash laughing at her sudden outburst.

"Okay guys I think this is ours." Heather said looking from the key number to the cabin number. Kaylee was mentally thanking Heather for her good timing to break what was going to be an awkward moment.

"Why is our cabin not with the other ones?" Reese said looking around and only finding trees, not other cabins.

"Maybe this is the loser cabin. The cabin filled with the people no one wanted to be around." Cash said.

"Well I am on Phoebe's bad list," Kaylee mumbled looking up the hill at Phoebe. "She is the one who assigned us to these groups and cabins, right?"

"Good job Kay, you got us in the reject cabin."With the smirk on Reese's face Kaylee couldn't help but laugh. But, at least she new this wasn't going to be a bad summer with who she was with.

Kaylee grabbed the keys from Heather and rolled her eyes, "Shut the hell up," she stopped and turned to look at Reese just before opening the door, "I'm just glad I'm not near her."

"Bunk beds!" Heather gasped in amazement when the door swung open.

Nearly knocking Kaylee over, Reese rushed past, "That means I call top bunk!"

"Good I didn't want the top bunk anyway." Cash walked past mumbling as he walked to the bed Reese put claim on.

Kaylee walked in and took the bed closet to the window putting her bags on the bottom bunk.

"So, I take it you want the bottom bunk?" Heather said pointing to her bags. "I don't mind taking the bottom bunk, if you want the top bunk."

Shaking her head Kaylee replied, "No, I don't want a repeat of the last time I was on a top bunk." Let's just say it didn't turn out the way she had hoped, with her on the floor with a bruise on her hip, and embarrassment in her face.

Nodding her head in understanding Heather tossed her bag onto the top bunk, "Yeah," laughing she shook her head, "We don't want a repeat." Kaylee's eyes turned to slits as she looked at Heather.

"Shut up! I forgot I rolled in my sleep!" Holding her hands up in surrender, Heather threw her bags on the top bunk.

"Hey, do you guys want to build a fire? I'm in the mood for some smores." When Kaylee heard her stomach growl she realized just how hungry she was. She put her magazine down and jumped off her bed.

"I have a stash of chocolate and marshmallows," Cash remembered getting a bag out from under the bed.

"If you get in my bag beside the stand there's crackers." Reese said from his spot on the top bunk.

"This is so exciting," Heather went on to say more, but she ran out to the fire pit so all that was heard was a muffled voice.

"Are you heading out there now?" Cash looked up at Reese.

"Yeah, I'm going to go start the fire up." With that Cash threw the bag of chocolate and marshmallows at Reese.

"We'll be out in a minute." Reese nodded and walked toward the direction of Heather.

Cash stood by the window and looked down at Kaylee.

Feeling eyes on her Kaylee looked up, "What?"

Smiling he just shook his head, "Nothing, it's just you haven't really talked since we got here."

"It's not like I want to be here. My parents thought it would be a great idea to get me out of the house. I hate the outdoors; there are too many bugs for my liking." Just thinking about the nasty night crawlers, she shivered.

"That sounds about right," Kaylee looked up and met his gaze once again, "I actually had a huge fight with my brother and my parents took sides with him because he's the favorite. The only solution they could come up with was to send me to an all summer long camp, because no one else would take me." Laughing he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's fine with me though. I hate my fucking family."

"Are you guys coming or what?" Seeing Heather in the door way the duo remembered the fire they were making.

"Yeah, we're coming," Cash shoved his hands in his pocket. "Are you coming?" Getting up she slipped on her shoes and followed Cash outside.

"Kaylee blow it out! You're going to burn it." Pulling the stick back Kaylee blew on the burning marshmallow.

"I like it a little burnt though," Examining the now burnt marshmallow. Seeing that it was good enough she walked over to Cash grabbing the crackers in his hand.

"The chocolate is over on the log."

Sitting down on the log, Kaylee could only love the feel of the warm fire in this breezy summer night. With movement to her left she looked up to she Cash take the seat next to her. She looked down at her hands when her hair fell in her face.

Looking over at Cash, "Do you mind pulling my hair out of my face? I don't want to get this in my hair." Laughing she held up her hands to show him her marshmallow covered hands.

Chuckling he put down his water bottle and brushed the lose hair out of Kaylee's face.

Kaylee couldn't help but to be thankful for the night sky, so her blush wouldn't be noticeable. The warmth of his hand sent shivers down her body. Kaylee just hoped he wouldn't take notice of that.

"Are you cold?" So much for him not noticing, "Here take my jacket." He stood up and removed his jacket, handing it to Kaylee.

Taking the jacket from his hands, "Thanks." She wrapped it around her body taking in his sent. She's glad that the awkwardness has faded as they sat by the fire listening to the crackling of the wood.

"What they hell do you think you're doing?" Heather shot up from her seat and stood with her hands on her hips, "It is not okay for you to touch my ass!"

"Whoa, I never touched your ass." Kaylee looked up from the fire to see the two fighting. She was actually waiting for them to fight, they had been off flirting with each other for the better part of the day that it was just bound to happen. That's normally how Heather's relationships worked. She would flirt with them all day and by the end of the night they're fighting about something stupid.

"Well something touched my ass, and the only thing near my ass was your hand," While Heather was ripping a new ass to Reese, Kaylee had noticed a shadow in the woods.

Panicking she nudged Cash, "Did you see that?"

Looking up into the direction Kaylee was looking in he nodded his head, "I didn't see anything. It could've been one of the other counselors going to the lake."

Feeling slightly convinced she scooted closer and grabbed Cash's arm. She looked at his face to see if he was at all uncomfortable, but only saw a smile. Smiling back at him she said, "Sorry, along with not enjoying the outdoor's, I have also seen way to many horror movies in my day."

Laughing he just shook his head, "I don't mind."

With the excitement of the fighting over with Reese took that as his queue to start the stories, "So whose up for a little scary story?"

"Really?" Kaylee sat up a little straighter, "Don't you think we're a little to old for campfire stories?"

"Your not scared are you Kaylee?" The amused tone in Heather's tone was enough to make Kaylee roll her eyes.

"No, it's not that I'm scared, it's just I think we're a little to old to tell scary stories." Kaylee shrugged in the hopes they wouldn't tell any stories. As lame as it sounds she is a very frightened person. The story may not be true, but she might not sleep for a week. After watching _Darkness Falls _she was afraid to lose her last tooth, because if she saw the tooth fairy she might die.

"Good because we're going to tell stories! That's part of camp!"

"So there once was a little boy named Jason,"

"Really? Man, I've already heard this one and it's not even true." Cash said stopping Reese before he could finish.

"How do you know it's not true? All the people that came to these camps around here have gone missing, and still to this day they have not been found. So, I'd say their pretty true."

"It's a bullshit story people tell to get them scared here at camp."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Reese said getting up to walk back to the cabin. Kaylee noticed another shadow figure behind Reese when he moved. Pushing it to the back of her head thinking it was just another person going to the lake, she got up and stretched.

"Yeah, we all should probably go to bed. The kids are going to get here pretty early." Before Cash could get to far Kaylee reached out and grabbed his arm, there was no way she was going to be left alone in the woods when it's dark. She's seen enough horror movies to know they always go first, so she's sticking with the buddy system.


End file.
